1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to packaging structures and more particularly to packaging structures for use in marketing of compact alarm systems.
2. Prior Art
Alarm systems used to give warning of an intruder or to announce the arrival of a guest, etc. are presently coming into wide use in private homes and large numbers of alarm systems having various functions are being marketed in store displays. However, since information concerning effective locations and methods of installation suited to the functions of such alarm systems is disseminated in the form of rough sketches and/or written instructions in catalogs or specifications, etc., the average member of the general public is unable to gain a thorough understanding of such information. Thus, even if such a system is purchased, improper installation may result and the system may fail to operate satisfactorily or the system may operate when it is not needed, etc. Such problems occur even if the system is of superior quality and results in a loss of utility. The above described problem especially occurs in the case of housewives who may lack an understanding of electrical and mechanical devices. It is probably not an exaggeration that as a result of the above described problems that such systems are one of a group of products that tend to be shunned by the general public no matter how necessary they may be.
As a solution to such problems, displays which make it possible to understand at a glance the installation and operation of such systems have been placed in stores in order to facilitate an understanding of the systems. Usually, however, due to a lack of familiarity with the system, the customer tends to forget the instructions by the time he has returned home and accordingly must call on a specialist, etc. to install the device.